Alice's Niece
by AliBell1998
Summary: When Alice's human memories come flooding back to her, she goes back to see what's left of her human family and finds Elizabeth. I suck at summary's but I promise it's better than it sounds haha :/ Any comments on how I can make my writing better is much appreciated! T for now, but M eventually.


It's been a few weeks since the memories started flooding back to me. I remember it all. My mother and how she looked, how she always believed me, always believed in me, and how she was always smiling. Then I remember the smell of the rain that day we went for a walk in the park. I remember my father and how cruel he could be, never to my mother but always to me. I remember seeing her death in a vision a bit too late. I remember my father getting married much too soon. I remembered almost all of my childhood. The memories of me in the hospital were still foggy, maybe non existent even. Then I remembered something else. My sister. Her name was Cynthia and she was very little when I was taken away to the hospital, barely five years old. I just had a vision of her funeral. I'm not sure if she's gone yet, but I was going to funeral. I knew it was probably a bad idea. But she was my sister. She was the only blood family I had left and she was gone. I wanted to say goodbye, especially since I had never gotten to before. She was 94 when she died and I didn't get to spend a single second of it with her. I sighed softly as I felt Jasper's arm around me. The two of us had left the family to go to her funeral. I told him he didn't need to come with me but he insisted. She had moved to Chicago sometime in the last 90 years, so that's where we were.

We were sitting in the second to last pew in the church. I hadn't sat inside of a church for years and years. And the times I have spent in churches I don't remember that well, if at all. I couldn't believe how packed the church was. I had no idea my sister was capable of meeting so many people, and forming such a connection that they would take time out of their day to celebrate her life. It was a small church, but practically packed to the brim with people of all ages and races. People were going up to view the body and I went, telling Jaz to stay behind. He gripped my arm, but released me. I thanked him silently. I walked up to view the coffin and saw a young girl practically frozen in the place she stood. Her eyes were wide and she was barely breathing, let alone moving. I put my arm on her shoulder and she didn't move.

"Are you all right?"

She practically jumped a foot as she snapped out of it. She turned to look at me, her blue eyes locking with my gold, and nodded her head quickly.

"I'm fine. I should go."

She ran down the aisles and out of the church. I glanced at Cynthia once, locking her image in my mind, and then I ran after her. Jasper saw me and I whispered for him to stay. I followed the girl out of the church and into the cemetery. She was sitting on one of the graves, her knees tucked into her chest. She was so young. Barely six years old. She looked like Cynthia did when she was a kid; the blue eyes, the long black hair, the pale skin. I smiled to myself as I walked up to her. She heard my footsteps and put her head in her lap. She was practically shaking.

"Hey, it's okay...I won't hurt you. I just wanted to make sure you were okay...My name's Alice. What's yours?"

"Bethany. Elizabeth Brandon, but everyone calls me Beth."

"How did you know Cynthia?" 

"I didn't...my mom did...she was her mom, so I guess she was grandmother. I never knew her though...Mom hadn't spoken to her in years and years."

"Oh? And where's your mom now?"

She pointed at the tombstone behind her and I read the inscription. _Here lies Mary Alice Brandon, beloved daughter, wife and mother._ She...she named her daughter after me...This girl was my niece? Well, my great niece, but still...The girl looked so broken...and she was very adult for a little one. And her eyes...was she like me? Did she have visions? I had so many questions for her. But she was so small...I couldn't ask her all of these things right now. I would overwhelm her. I needed to take things slow.

"How old are you Beth?"

"Six and a half."

"And who do you live with...now that you're mommy's gone to heaven?"

"My daddy...oh, he's coming now...You can meet him if you want to..."

I turned around and saw a man in his late thirties headed towards us. He had soft olive skin, warm brown eyes, and soft brown hair. He walked over briskly, a stern look on his face.

"Elizabeth! What did I tell you about running off like that?"

"I'm sorry."

"Go to the car. Now. I'll deal with you later. Go!"

She got up from the gravestone and started walking with her head down to the parking lot. The man looked to me, and I started to stand up. He smiled at me, hands in his suit pockets, and he pursed his lips. He reminded me of my father. I hated him already.

"I apologize about her. She's been craving a feminine presence ever since her mother passed away. I hope she wasn't bothering you too much…"

"Oh, not at all...I enjoyed speaking with her...She's a lovely girl. Very mature for her age."

"Oh, Elizabeth's six going on sixteen, if you know what I mean."

"Oh, I do."

"What was your name, ma'am?"

"Alice Cullen…"

"Well, Miss Cullen, I'm having a few people over after the service is over. Why don't you come? It's good to mourn together during sad times such as these. What do you say?"

"That sounds lovely...Let me just speak with my husband and then we'll see…"

"Oh right...well the address is 514 Hutchinson Avenue, apartment 6. Everyone's welcome…"

"Well perhaps I'll see you tonight then…" I said before making my leave.

When I say Jasper did not want to go, I meant it. He was furious at me for accepting. But I knew he'd soften up once he heard about the girl. And I was right. I had never thought I was missing out on anything when I found out I couldn't have children as a vampire. But Jasper on the other hand...he was heartbroken. He had wanted them so badly. He would've done anything for a child and apparently still would. As I explained how scared she looked and how lonely...well, that was all it took.

 **Jasper's POV**

I did not want to be here. I hated parties as a human, but they were even worse as a vampire. Mainly because I couldn't drink at them anymore. Alice was off socializing, trying to get more information on the girl, but I was looking for the girl. I wanted to see if she was as scared as Alice said she was, or if that was all just a ploy to get me here. Alice can be very sneaky, but she usually didn't lie. _Usually_.

This place was small, but it wasn't that small. I wondered where she could be. I was just about to give up when I saw a pair of blue eyes staring at me from inside a dark room. Once they locked with mine, she looked away and ran. I could hear a dragging metal sound as she walked. I went into the room, shut the door and turned the light on. I saw a small girl sitting on the bed, a pair of shackles restraining her to this room. I could've killed whoever was responsible, but I reeled in my anger for now. I didn't want her to see it.

"Well, hey there little one. What are you doing in here all by yourself?"

"Daddy puts me in here whenever he has company."

"I see...and does he have company a lot?"

"Uh-huh…"

"And what about that thing on your ankle. Can you tell me what that's for?"

"Oh, that's my punishment because I ran off today...I'm lucky I didn't get the cage for that…What's your name?"

"Jasper Hale, pleased to make your acquaintance little lady."

"I'm Elizabeth."

"Well, Miss Beth, may I call you that?"

"Uh huh."

"Well Miss Beth, I reckon there must be a reason your daddy locks you up like this. Why is it?"

"Because I'm different...dangerous. He says if people found out, they would run us out of the city, like they did with grandma Cynthia sister, Mary Alice."

"I see...and how are you like your grandmama's sister?"

"I have visions. No one believes me about them, but I'm always right. And...I can move things without touching them. I can't explain it really. I just think about it really hard and it happens. So he locks me up when I'm bad...and sometimes does other things."

"Other things? Like?"

"I shouldn't say…"

"You can tell me, Beth. I promise not to say a word to anyone…"

"Well...he hits me sometimes...hard."

"Where does he hit you, sweetheart?"

"Across my face, my stomach...he gets drunk more now that mama's gone. And the drunker he gets, the harder he hits…"

"I see...Well, I need to find Miss Alice but I have a feeling we'll see you soon."

"You know Miss Alice? I met her today at the funeral. She's really nice."

"Miss Alice is my wife and I think she's nice too. I'll see you soon, little lady. That's a promise."

I left Beth to go find Alice. I didn't want to leave her, especially not like that, but I needed to speak to her about this. We needed to make a plan together. Because there was no way in hell I was allowing that poor little girl to stay here with that awful man. I found Alice talking to the host, the girl's father. I fought the urge to strangle him as I snuck my arm around her waist. She smiled at me and I pulled her away from him, quite impolitely if I do say so myself.

"That was quick...and very rude of you. Where's your southern hospitality?" she said with a wink.

"Alice...I found her."

"Told you she exists. Doesn't she look scared,though?"

"Yeah, with good reason."

"What do you mean?"

"He has her chained up, Ali. In that room over there, chained to the bed like a damn dog."

"Oh my goodness...I never thought...We have to do something."

"You distract him and I'll grab her."

"Jasper that is not a smart idea. We can't grab her with all these people in the house! And you breaking those chains is likely to make quite a bit of noise!"

"Okay, what's your suggestion then?"

"Look at him. He's drinking like a fish. Let's wait until everyone leaves, wait until he passes out, and then we'll come in, steal the key so we don't make a racket, and get her out of here. Come on now, let's make our leave."

I didn't like her plan one bit. Yes, it made sense and it was safe but the thought of that poor little girl alone with that awful man for even a second made me want to slit his throat open right now. But I obediently followed Alice out the door, as she said goodbye to the awful man. She was always very good at keeping up with appearances. We walked back to the car we had rented for the occasion and drove a few streets away and parked. We sat in silence for a bit, but I was about to break the silence. I felt her worry. She really cared for the girl, even though she barely knew her. Yes, they were blood, but I had never seen Alice so worried before.

"Alice, it'll be alright. You know that, don't you?"

"I hope it will. I just hate the thought of just sitting here, while she's all alone, chained up like an animal…"

"I know. But not for much longer."

"What if she won't come with us? What if he's brainwashed her too much…"

"Now if she's anything like you, that won't have happened. She's staying true to herself. Who knows how many times he's locked her up like this, but she still insists that her visions are true, even to the man who hurts her. She's strong, just like you. Now...just relax."

That seemed to ease her fear and her worry quite a bit, as the air she gave off was no longer unpleasant. She just smiled at me and put her head on my shoulder. We sat like that for hours, waiting for the party to be over with. And then I saw her sit straight up as her eyes went wide. I put my hands on her shoulders, trying to soothe her. She blinked twice and stepped on the gas pedal.

"Alice? What is it? What did you see?"

"Let's just say, we don't have to wait for him to fall asleep anymore."

She parked across from the house and I could smell it before I even stepped out of the car. Wolf. The scent was strong. Very strong. Alice was already running into the house. Was she out of her mind? If a wolf was in there, it would rip us both to shreds. I grabbed her arm and she glared at me.

"Jasper, let _go_ of me."

"Alice, if a wolf is in there…"

"She's in danger!"

"Wolves don't hurt humans, Alice."

"Well this one does! It's a rogue and I just saw it rip her father to pieces! Now let go of me!" 

"Alice. Think. We need a plan. We can't just walk in blindly. I have an idea. Just focus on getting to Beth."

"Jasper, what are you going to do?"

"I love you, Alice."

"Jasper!" she called as I ran into the house.

 **APOV**

I loved him to pieces but it was times like this when he aggravated the shit out of me. He always had to play the hero. I wanted us to do this together, but he always takes the leads on things like this. I think it's the soldier in him. It apparently won't die. I ran into the apartment and tried to searching for Jasper but there was no sign of him. I ran into Beth's room and saw her curled into a ball on the floor, her body covered in blood, shaking like a leaf. Her eyes were wide and she held a knife close to her chest. On the floor was the corpse of the dead wolf, now reverted back to human form. Jasper ran in and stopped when he saw the body. I didn't know what to say to comfort her, but Jasper sure did. He knelt right beside her.

"Well, hi there little lady, I see you put the big bad wolf to sleep."

I wanted to scold him but I bit my tongue.

"I t-t-thought he was an animal...a monster...but...he's just a man…"

"Oh no, he was definitely an animal and a monster, little one. You did the right thing. And you're so brave for doing it… Where'd you get the knife though, Beth?"

"I keep it under the bed, to pick the locks. They start to hurt my wrist after a while...I was almost done when he came in...I tried to tell Daddy! I really did but he never believes me...especially not when he's so drunk…"

"Aw, it's all right now. Let me see this…"

I watched as he broke the shackles off her wrists and ankles, picking her up and carrying her into the bathroom. He started to clean the blood off her, and he didn't flinch once. Looks like all it took for his self control to kick in was a kid. I almost laughed at that. He finished scrubbing the blood off of her and I smiled at her, and she smiled right back.

"Hi Miss Alice! I didn't believe him when he said you were his wife, but I guess it's true, isn't it?"

"It sure it, Beth...Can I ask you a question, sweetheart?"

"Uh-huh."

"How'd you like to come live with me and Jasper for a little bit?"

"Really?!"

"Yes, really. Until we... _figure_ things out."

"I'd like that a lot, Miss Alice. I promise to behave better…"

"All right, little lady, all cleaned up. And the most important rule we have is that you never ever hide your visions from us, is that clear?"

"I promise."

"Good. Now let's get in the car so you can rest. I have to make a phone call, so Miss Alice here will take you to the car. I'll be right there."

I knew what he was going to do. He was going to make an anonymous 911 call so that someone would discover the bodies. I carried Beth to the car, her arms wrapped tightly around me. I had a really good feeling about this.

The nightmares started shortly after that there. Not even a week later and she would wake up screaming almost every night. Everyone in the family tried everything they could. Carlisle tried doing some therapy sessions, Esme tried staying in the room, Jasper tried talking to her about it...The only person who could help keep her asleep all night was Rosalie. She had a real knack with kids, they really brought out a different side to her. She held her in her arms all night, and that was all it took. But I knew it couldn't go on like this. I had an idea, but I knew Jasper wouldn't like it. But I had to talk to him about it.

"No, absolutely not."

"Jasper, I'm telling you it's the only way."

"There has to be another option!"

"There isn't!"

"You're talking about wiping her memories, Alice!"

"I know, it's crazy, but he can't do selective memory wiping! It's all of them or none at all."

"And why are we wiping her memories again?"

"Her nightmares are getting worse and worse...she wakes up screaming every night!"

"Okay, then what? We just pretend to be her parents...we _lie_ to her?!"

"Not we...I was thinking...Rose and Emmett. Rose has always wanted a child, Jasper, and they're both so good with her. I think it could work."

He still didn't like it, but I did convince him. I called my friend, Samuel the memory wiper, the next day. He did it while she was sleeping and that was the first night she didn't wake up. But I just know this is going to come and bite me in the ass soon. I just have a very bad feeling about the whole situation. I haven't had a vision about it yet, but I knew I would one day. One day soon.


End file.
